MEGAS
Megas XLR, also known as the Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System eXtra Large Robot. A mecha from the future itself which has landed in the past and modified by its current owner Coop alongside former user Kiva. Used to protect the earth with its advanced systems from intergalactic to inter dimensional threats. Assuming Coop doesn't mess up and blow the planet with it. Appearance The 'Avatar' is a giant robot standing at 24 meters in height having a blue and silver paintwork with flame designs on the chest-late, legs, and arms with a number 12 on the on the left shoulder alongside a flaming 8 ball with a flaming eyeball on the right. Having a red 1970 Plymouth car for a head. History The Far Future In the future, the alien threat known as the Glorft have invaded and nearly defeated the earth. Having put them in a undesirable state and have nearly won. To finish them off, they created the 'Avatar', Megas, as the coup de grace towards the Human Coalition. However it was stolen by them and later modified by Kiva for human use. Her intentions were to use the super mecha by installing a Time Drive Unit and travelling to the past in the event known as the 'Battle of the Last Stand' which was a major loss for earth. However by going back with the machine, she could change that fate and give humans a chance for victory afterwards. Unfortunately just as she was prepared to make the jump, the Glorft struck and destroyed the head while also activating the Time Drive Unit which sent the Megas into the past. It would be sent to New Jersey's junkyard in the 1930's where it would remained malfunction and dormant for decades to come. The Find and Start of Adventure However, in 2004 one day a young man would accidentally discover the giant machine known as Megas in the 2 dollar trash pile and from it Megas was fixed. Coop having done his best to remodify Megas himself and has made the majority of the mecha usable again-aside from the Time Drive Unit which he destroyed. He and his best friend Jamie would then enter a joy ride while also using Megas. However Kiva would later come demanding it, and while beaten she entered the mecha...Only to find herself unable to use it due to Coop having modified it so only he ''could use it. To make matters worse though, from the future the Glorft have also arrived, having been caught in Megas's time travel and wanted the prototype. Coop would battle and win against them, earning their ire with Kiva admitting that until she could fix the Time Drive Unit, Coop was her best chance of protecting the earth. The Glorft along with many other threats from space and other dimensions alongside many 'giant alien robots' coming to battle. Coop becoming New Jersey's own protector and vowing to stop anybody that trashes his home. Assuming he doesn't do it first. GrimmFall: Wacky Races Coop would pilot the Avatar to the race upon seeing the trouble with the Grimm. Taking them down and battling them giving the racers a chance to escape unharmed for the most part. Lots of people impressed and confused by the giant robot-car but liked it either way. GrimmFall: Hail Crom Coop and his friends would find a battle involving Crom, Merlin, Arthur, and others, Coop not liking the Evil God and battled him and his Harvesters. Megas used to attack the four Harvesters and keeping them at bay, then kicked Crom away in victory. Only for the Evil God to quickly return and send Megas packing with a video showing proof. Technology and Capabilities Megas XLR is considered the most ''powerful ''mecha in the universe. Having been modified and equipped with both future and present tech. Capable of leveling a city and battling against giant lifeforms others would have difficulty fighting against. Coop being the driver and user, Kiva handling support and maintaining the future parts, and Jamie being the cheerer. * '''Weapons:' Megas is equipped with many weapons, with the basic being gatling guns, laser guns, missiles, and rocket launchers installed all over its body. It also has buzzsaws, powerful flamethrowers and various destructive weapons inside it. Some of the weapons used in the series are':' ** Beam Laser: Shoots a deadly laser beam. ** Pixelizer Gun: Reduces its target into pixelized oblivion. This is the first weapon ever used in Test Drive. ** The Jammer: A stage with giant sonic speakers protrude from the robot's torso. When Coop uses his horribly off-key singing, the speakers emit sonic waves powerful enough to destroy Magnanimous's space station, but caused the audience intense discomfort beyond sheer volume. Basically this is an over-sized Karaoke Machine. Used in Battle Royale. ** That Cool Giant Energy Sword Thing: Megas can form a fiery orange sword to use to slash opponents. Can also be initiated via combo in gaming controls. ** Phoenix Fire: It has the ability to incinerate its enemies all at once with a giant fire and it takes the form of a phoenix around it. Used in Buggin' the System. ** EMP Torpedo: Used for emitting an electromagnetic pulse, until Coop tweaked it into a refrigerator. Shown in TV Dinner. ** Flame Hands: Megas can coat flames around its hands. Used in Coop D'Etat. ** Arm Flamethrowers: 'By setting the Heater setting from Cool to Warm to Hot to Dang, Megas holds out its arms with its hands forming the 'Rock On' symbol, before retracting and firing off a huge torrent of flames. Used in ''Universal Remote. ''Megas also has a smaller version shown in ''Thanksgiving Throwdown ''and Breakout.'' ** '''Nuke Button: There is a big red button that launches a nuclear warhead. This is by far the most powerful and dangerous weapon in Megas' weapon arsenal. Ironically, it is never used in the series (or Coop wasn't allowed to use it by Kiva, as shown in Viva Las Megas.) The idea of the devastating effect of this weapon is implied when Jamie covers his head with his arms and trembles in fear in the same episode. ** Super-Destructor Mode: It covers itself with mighty rocket launchers and its arms and chest protrude giant guns. However, it has a faulty targeting system. Used in S-Force SOS. ** Freeze Gun: This protrudes from Megas' chest and it can encase its target in ice. ** Master Blaster: Megas deploys giant laser guns on its arms, legs, and from its back. Used in Universal Remote. ** Light Gun Blaster: 'By taking the light gun out of its holster, Megas retracts its right hand, forming a blaster that follows everywhere Coop points the gun at. The attacks are powerful enough to take out a Gloft Mech with a single shot, but Coop must point and shoot away from the screen in order to 'reload.' First shown in ''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Coop. ** 'Wave Motion Gun: '''Somehow the bow of the Space Battleship Yamato is hidden within Megas' chest and can fire a very destructive beam. First seen in ''Test Drive. ** '''Beam Laser: '''Megas can fire a bright beam laser from its headlights. Its intensity can be further amplified by switching to the "Hi Beam" mode. * '''Video Game and Pilot Movement Coordination: '''Since Megas' control cabin was blown up before being sent backwards through time, Coop modified its functions and routines and linked them to video game controllers and his car's dashboard. These include controllers from Nintendo, Playstation, Sega and even Atari joysticks. Combined with his gaming expertise, Coop has total control over a large span of techniques and weaponry in a way that's quickly accessible. Also, despite the car not being fit for it, Megas also has motion controls which probably came from its original head, since motion controls were still in their primitive stages with Coop's new design. The motion controllers often spurge when Coop himself exhibits "Rock On" symbol or misc. * '''Strength and Durability: Megas is incredibly strong, able to lift 500 tons and above. It can knock over skyscrapers and can fight and overpower numerous opponents at the same time. It has taken hits from the various opponents it has fought over the years, but rarely shows outward signs of damage. It can even withstand slamming into a planet from outer space. * Flight: It has jet boosters made for powerful flight in atmosphere and space. It can also travel across intergalactic distances to other planets. * Nitrous: This allows Megas to run at hyperspeed, allowing him to destroy many foes at once. Used in The Fat and the Furious. * Energy Shield: Megas can put up a shield on its arm to defend itself from attacks. * Maser Refractor: Hits a foe with a volatile charge of maser protons and forms an impenetrable shield around its target which can absorb energy blasts and send them back at the attacker. It was accidentally modified by Coop. Shown in Universal Remote. * Manual Control: 'Megas' movements can be controlled and mimicked using a Dance Dance Revolution type platform and a pair of reflex gloves. The drawbacks to this modification was that Coop can't access to other weapon systems and is limited to hand-to-hand combat. Plus the fact that Coop is out-of-shape and has low stamina. First shown in ''The Fat and the Furious. * '''Time Drive: Megas has a time drive that creates large portals for travel through time. Since Coop destroyed its control unit, Kiva has been trying to fix it throughout the whole series. It is unknown how Kiva knew of its location in the dashboard or how it even ended up in Coop's car, since the original head was blown off in the first place. * Sensor Systems: It has very advanced sensors that are usually operated by Kiva in the back seat. It can detect people, objects, and energy signatures of interest from across space. It has navigation sensors and biological scanners. For Coop, he can also activate these various scanners and sensors, though he used them to find the nearest Mega Slush dispenser. Gallery Category:Robots Category:Heroes